


有效事故

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, 产乳, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: Ray/双性!Mickey，Rosalind/Mickey/Rosalind，Mickey/Ray提及
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	有效事故

01

Ray和Coach坐在泰晤士河畔喝酒，“那群小崽子有时候真让我心烦。”Coach感慨道。Ray露出幸灾乐祸的表情，“只看得出你乐在其中。”

“一半一半吧。”Coach痛饮了一口啤酒。“我永远不想有孩子。”Ray说，手机突然响了，是老板的信息，他熟练地点开收件箱。Mickey传来一张没有文字说明的照片。

“这图什么意思？”

“验孕棒，两条线，你把谁搞怀孕了？”Coach凑过去看了看，“换句话说，你也要有小崽子了。”

“你怎么什么都懂？”是Ray被“怀——孕——了”造成严重冲击前脱口而出的最后一个完整的句子，“你问我的”Coach不满的嘟囔声他就听不太清楚了。水边洁白的鸽群展开双翅，飞掠过他晕眩的头顶。

02

事情开始于上个月。他在书房细细地舔开Mickey的阴道口，他们不常这样。那天老板心情颇好，坐在那张长长的写字桌上，手撑着桌面，一条腿搁在他的左肩。算起来，他和Mickey之间，他被操比较多，偶尔反过来，也是走后面。Mickey多长了一个洞，但它通常是闭合的，也并未影响其它地方的功能。而Ray并非异性恋，说晕逼也可以，只有他老板那个例外——他的一切都是例外了——但是能不搞最好。

那晚很奇妙，Raymond难得放下谦虚表示，是他的技术随着时间越来越好了，连那个小洞也被舔得滴水。他用灵巧的嘴唇和牙齿分开Mickey薄薄的、美丽的阴唇，舌头刺激阴核顶端。老板像躲避什么一样，半个身体连连后退，背部挨上墙壁，嘴里溢出节奏紊乱的喘息。Ray按着他的腰把他带回来，继续往里舔开，Mickey就是从那个时候开始出水的，Ray没有顾得上抬头看，所以他也没有看见Mickey的颧骨处都是红的。

他在Mickey的要求下操进去，书房里没有套，Ray要去隔壁卧室拿。Mickey阻拦地抓着他的手臂，皱着眉，握住那根勃起就往自己体内塞。

操进去之后Ray就很难再想别的事情，他老板的身体里又湿又紧，缠得他简直要变成Mickey特供纯1（可以再商议，但至少有好几个刹那，这个念头出现过）。除此之外，他发现了阴蒂是多么美妙的设置，他只是用指腹揉了揉，老板就轻易软了，还会主动抬臀迎向他离开的手。在他找到了敏感点之后，Mickey也像第一次经历灭顶的快感那样发出了爽到的叫声，他连续顶进去，那串声音就变得湿润起来。Ray出现射精的预感时就急着往外拔。Mickey趴在桌子上挨操，上半身伏下去，头靠在自己的手臂上，小穴吮着他，从后面反手按住他的屁股，让他接着干自己。

就此，悲剧酿成了。

03

而接下来的很长一段时间，两个人浑然未觉、放肆荒唐地乱搞。Mickey在自己某种层面上来讲的第一次后，开始对这件古老、邪恶而极尽色情之事报以极大热情，Ray则出于上次内射的心有余悸，在各个房间都备了数量可观的套子，Mickey相当刻薄地取笑了他一番，Ray一点都不生气，因为他下一秒就能把老板按在沙发上干到潮吹，而Mickey只是懒洋洋地伸出一条腿搭在扶手上，催促他再来。

“你要把我顶穿，Ray？”Mickey也会在下属太过火的时候出言警告，又像只是随意地调情，然后被掐着阴核拨弄乳尖，Ray吻着他的脖子，抽送的速度丝毫没有放缓，直到把Mickey肏射，小穴同时甜蜜地抽搐绞紧，汁水兜头浇在还恋恋不舍地插在里面的柱身。Ray知道他什么时候只是拿乔，并智慧地选择性无视。他那时主要关心何时有机会往老板的屁股里也插上一根什么，在他被自己操得很好看的同时。

如此种种，回味起来，可以称得上非常美好的一段时光。直到两道杠将此残忍地终结。

04

烂摊子总归是要解决的，Raymond一如既往是那个去收拾的人，这次的情况略微特殊一些，但只要Mickey稍加配合，他认为问题不大。“Boss，这周四有一场引产手术。”Ray贴心地猜测老板不会愿意讨论这件事，因此花上几天一手安排好了所有，措辞也小心翼翼。

“谁的？”Mickey给出的回应是不满地挑起眉毛。Ray一时没反应过来，最近冲击他的事情太多了，Mickey要留下孩子？他从没往这个方向想过。他的老板按着太阳穴，摆摆手让他下去。

“Boss，还有，Rosalind下周就要回来了。”Ray在退出房间前补充，这个信息倒是让Mickey肉眼可见地不安了一秒钟。

“知道了。”

05

Rosalind乘早晨的班机回到伦敦，十分高效地出现在办公桌边，一边修着手指甲，一边听Ray汇报工作。往常，条理清晰的二把手会在末尾总结上一句“近期的情况就是这些”，今天顺完一二三四，格外生涩地卡顿在原地，“你好像还有话要说，Ray，”Rosalind催促，敏锐地审视他欲言又止的表情，“上回这种情况发生，可是出了一条人命呢。”老板娘随口指出。

“情况接近。”Ray说，求助地看了一眼Mickey，他的老板脸色比他还难看。

“我们要迎来一个孩子了。”Mickey开口道，以一种大事化小的口吻。

Rosalind显得十分惊讶，她搁下手中的指甲剪，转向Mickey，又看了看明显呼吸不稳的Ray，逐渐镇定下来。“噢Mickey，我才不在几天，你就给我带来了这么好的礼物。让我确认一遍，你是说你怀孕了吗？”埃及裔女人优雅地用手掩住嘴，特意加重了那个丈夫说不出口的词。长时间的安静。Mickey的默认让女人心情很好，她来到丈夫面前，温柔地拍了拍那张板着的脸，还没有说话，先漏出一串止不住的清脆笑声。

“我真的很高兴，亲爱的，毕竟你之前一直想要个孩子——而我就不那么愿意了，不过既然是你承担了这个甜蜜的任务，我突然感到有一个孩子也很不错。今天不那么忙？我现在就需要一场茶歇分享这个喜讯。”Rosalind走到衣帽架边，取下自己的丝巾，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“干得漂亮，Ray，以及好好照顾他，别看Mickey平时很强健。”Rosalind随着嗒嗒的高跟鞋声离开，门关上了，不轻不重的一声。Ray忍不住微微颤抖，连忙闭着嘴去做事。他可没敢看Mickey的脸。

06

以Mickey怀孕那一天为界，Ray计算日期的方式发生了改变，按照更新后的计数法，现在处于“三个月”阶段，即幸运宝贝在老板肚子里住了三个月的阶段。Ray怀疑全世界大惊小怪的只有他自己，因为身边人很快接纳并习惯了这个，底楼的女孩子们甚至为Mickey献来了祝福的花束，Mickey十分淡定地收了下来，转送其中的玫瑰和马蹄莲给自己的妻子，它们直到如今还插在Rosalind办公桌上的金属花瓶里呢。

而Bunny对此少有地话多，他家族中女孩子多，使得他说起生产的事来格外绘声绘色，虽然整座房间里听得很高兴的只有Rosalind一个人。

“抱歉。”Mickey打断了又在火热进行的妻子与Bunny的谈话，烦躁地抿着嘴往外走，隔壁洗手间传来干呕的声音，Ray在Rosalind的示意下前去关心Mickey的状况。类似的小意外频频发生，Ray开始知道怀孕时都会面临哪些可怕的事，Mickey则知道得更深刻一些——深刻得多了，Mickey难得暴躁地反驳。

07

修正，全世界对Mickey怀孕一事大惊小怪的不止Ray一个人，至少还有他的可憎朋友、知心敌人Fletcher，敬业的记者嗅到消息后特意找到Ray亲口确认了一番，然后在他面前爆发了长达三十秒的大笑，并表示要将新闻卖给Big Dave。

Ray还没出手，先行阻止这一切的正是Big Dave本人，他腿跷在桌子上，无聊地听完，说，你是不是吃太饱了？这有什么值得见报。于是Fletcher和Ray被一种共同的困惑紧紧捆绑在了一起。

虽然见不了报，Fletcher还是对Mickey怀孕的细枝末节抱有极大的兴趣，缠着Ray问个不停。为了躲他，从“一个月”到“四个月”，很多苦闷的傍晚，Ray都在泰晤士河畔度过，看着广场上白鸽凸起的腹部，又是一阵应激反应，而Coach在他身旁陪伴，用热心、爱心和关心使他加倍焦虑。

“孩子有什么不好，你有了孩子就知道了。不对，你已经有了，你很快就会知道了，或者你现在有没有感到一种，一种情感，你听过胎动吗？”

没有。

没听过。

没兴趣。

别说啦。酒杯终于重重地落在桌子上，户外阳伞上栖息的海鸥都一阵发抖。

08

还是“四个月”的一天，Ray正在岗位上埋头处理文书，Mickey不在，去巡查他的大麻场地了，他最近出门活动格外频繁，而且不让Ray在边上陪着，像要证明什么。“Ray。”办公室一侧传来熟悉的女声，Rosalind在叫他。Ray走到老板娘面前，垂着手听她吩咐。

“Mickey好像不太喜欢dildo，”Rosalind开门见山，“你知道，我一直很照顾他的面子，所以我想应该来问问你。”

Ray完全不想聊，但是既然Rosalind直接问了，他也没有隐瞒的道理，“Mickey什么表情？”先问有没有，再问为什么，Ray向来严谨。

Rosalind皱着眉回忆，“没有什么特别的表情。拒绝的表情，好像我要害他一样，明明不断淌水，像个小姑娘。以前他跟我要求anal sex的时候可不是这个样子的，这一点实在很讨厌，”Rosalind埋怨起来，“噢，大概你不这么想，你可是很喜欢被他操屁眼的，”Rosalind继续自顾自地说，Ray听得冷汗涔涔，“不是评判什么。”她笑着补充。

“如果流水的话他就是很喜欢……”Ray尽量客观地给出分析，“插进去动就行了，但也不要表现得太高兴……”他觉得最后一点Rosalind并不会听。

“谢谢你，Ray。很有帮助，”Rosalind说，“以及，下次Mickey出门时我不希望在办公室看见你，你是干什么的？”

“对不起，Rosalind。”Ray连忙道歉，从办公桌一角的托盘中拿起车钥匙。

“现在就不用了，我看他快回来了。”

“是的，Ross。”在折腾他这点上他们夫妻俩向来如出一辙。

09

一个难得的小假期，Ray家的户外门铃被连续地、高频地按响，他不想动，根据经验只有Fletcher会这么叫门，然后这只松鼠会自己想出办法钻进来的，Ray从茶几上拿起一根炸得刚好的鱼条。手机剧烈振动，弹出来的是他老板的名字，“滚过来开门。”他没顾得上擦手就小跑着前往大门。

“重新见到你真好，我以为你被暗杀了。”草坪刚修剪过，Mickey穿过弥漫着青草气味的院子进入室内，先是环视了整座房间，目光很快锁定桌上的食物篮。Ray细心地发现，Mickey最近闻不了高脂肪食物的气味（他甚至开始不往面包上抹黄油），但并不会亲自开口要求。他只能在Mickey去厨房中岛给自己倒水的时候迅速把那点最后的炸鱼薯条解决掉，“我还想来点儿呢。”Mickey回到客厅，扫了一眼小篮子上只留了几点碎面包糠的厨房纸，半真半假地抱怨，一边打开电视，把自己舒适地安置在了沙发上。Ray像以往那样帮他调到赛车节目，他有点纠结要不要去拿两只靠枕来，并后悔没有早早自然地准备在这里。

期间，Mickey难受地反酸两次，Ray从餐厅取来苏打水，Mickey看了一眼是什么，打开瓶子。最后一名穿过终点线，比赛结束了。Mickey转过脸来，“你最近和Rosalind说了什么？”

“什么也没有。”Ray连忙说。

“我住这儿了，”Mickey说，“她最近很可怕。”

“好的，Boss。”他说。拒绝思考Rosalind是怎么理解他的话的，也选择不去想象“可怕”中蕴含了什么画面。

10

Mickey在Ray家住了下来，Rosalind打了两个电话简单过问。Ray悉心、但努力不显得太过殷勤地照料他，不打扰他明显过长的睡眠，餐后的水果一律替换成山楂、葡萄和柚子之类。Mickey对酸味感到一阵没来由的烦闷，不过也没有发作。Ray把他的低气压看在眼里，深深感到还是被骂一顿好受。

Mickey白天吐了，所以饭后饮品是柠檬汁，满满一大壶，没有加任何甜味剂（高糖饮食是不行的，Bunny在耳边低沉而温暖地复读）。他歪在起居室的沙发上，依偎着软靠枕，像喝酒一样一杯接一杯地小酌，神情难看。Ray去洗碗了，他把上衣掀开，揉着自己的胸口，那里涨得厉害。

所以Ray回到他旁边时看到的就是这样一幅难以言喻的场景，必须指出，他最近也辛劳得可以，两个人不要说上床了，连相互抚慰都很少，Mickey抬起头看到Ray正硬得顶着家居裤的时候露出了非常、非常想骂人的表情，Ray在老板张口之前及时地吻住了他的嘴。

Ray避免提及所谓孕期反应带给Mickey的变化和影响，但无法否认它们确凿的存在，比如此刻，Mickey几乎是立刻就靠了上来，他从来没有这么配合过。Ray的第一反应是直接抚上了他的乳尖，Mickey为之呻吟。Ray把他半挂在身上的上衣脱掉，小心不碰到他的肚子，他拨弄着那两只肿起来的乳头，Mickey一阵阵胀痛难忍，仰着脖子，无声地张嘴喘息。Ray埋头吮吸起来，乳汁一点点向外渗，Mickey顿感轻松，按住Ray的后脑勺，让他接着给自己舔，Ray呼吸不畅，退开一些，就清楚地看到了被他吸出来的、挂在乳尖的液滴，他用手揩了一些送到口中，Mickey注视着全程，给了他一脚，压低他的脖子让他继续弄。两边乳头都被舔开、淌出汁水，他才相当惬意地哼了一声，瞪了Ray一眼。

Ray就知道该做什么了，他拉着Mickey的脚踝，分开他的腿，埋头舔上他的阴蒂，嘴唇和胡须上都是Mickey流出来的水，他忍不住并拢了腿，又被抓着打开，腿间的褶皱一览无遗。Mickey湿得要命，和Rosalind描述的一模一样，他自己翻过去，手撑着沙发，努力不碰到脆弱的肚子，Ray帮他调整好姿势，一手从旁边抽屉里取出dildo，Mickey认识那鬼玩意，“怎么在你这里？”

“昨天Ross给我寄的。”

“我操，拿走。”

Ray吻着他的耳后，哄诱地揉着Mickey的阴蒂，硬了很久的东西直接顶进流水不止的穴口，Mickey在被整根填满的那一刻发出了满足的叹息，Ray从后面看到他的耳朵渐渐涨红，屁股随着抽插的节奏向自己这里靠。他拧开润滑剂的盖子，滑腻的液体凉凉地淋到Mickey臀间的时候又引起了几句不痛不痒的骂声。Ray两根手指帮他扩张后穴，同时间歇性地深深一顶，Mickey上半身撞上了沙发扶手，被接连这样弄得崩溃，Ray把那个小洞打得够开，然后Mickey听到了那可怕的嗡嗡声。可怕。

他就这么被完全插满了，小穴里含着Ray的阴茎，后面又被震得发软，Ray去爱抚他的老二，把马眼捏得微微张开。Mickey说，够了。一边却忍不住磨蹭着他的手。结果是干性高潮先来（“可怕”），Ray同时用指腹摩挲他的乳孔，修长的手指夹着乳粒玩弄，一股乳汁向前溅到了布艺沙发上，留下了一道明显的痕迹，Ray和Mickey都不是什么要脸的人，但连他们都不得不承认这个场景的下流程度。“你和Rosalind说的话——”Mickey在句尾留有空白，以示警告。“她不问我就不说。”Ray咬着他的耳朵道，气息痒痒地拂过。Mickey没有接话。“我累了。”他说。Ray把他扶起来，看了一眼茶几，它还算高矮合适。Mickey撇撇嘴，躺到上面，有点硌，但比必须支撑住自己的体位好很多，Ray耐心地帮他揉着发酸的手臂，揉到Mickey不耐烦地用腿勾住他让他操进来为止。

11

第二天Mickey一觉睡到了下午，Ray不比他好多少，还是被Rosalind高跟鞋声叫醒的。她前几天要了这座房子的钥匙，说是方便常来探望。一来就相当赶巧，Ray从凌乱的被子里起来，全妆的Rosalind魅魔般站在他们的床前，她示意Ray噤声，亲手给Mickey掖上被角，他还睡得很熟，吻痕印在脖子和刚刚露在外面的肩膀上。

她在看到散在桌上的那根dildo时终于发出了尖刻的笑声，但没说什么，忍着笑往外走。“给我倒杯茶，Ray。”

Rosalind走到厨房，自己拿了一只西柚剥开，看到冰箱门上细心贴好的食谱，显得十分满意。

“我觉得Mickey住在这挺好的，我走了。”她说，喝了一口Ray递来的茶水，放下杯子，利落地向门口走去，“噢，我家还有些别的，”她临走前又回头，瞄了一眼茶几上突兀的东西，“不用送了，再见，Ray。”

12

预产期前两周，Mickey终于在Ray的劝阻下不情不愿地留在家里，喝着热茶，在客厅远程指挥。他们的生意正迎来一个忙季，白天照顾他的人也变成了Bunny，他比Raymond更加严格，Mickey在他的温情审视中简直每一步都踏错，他想把Bunny开除，他没有亲口说出来过，是Ray在他的梦话里听到的，“Bunny，你被开除了。”他的老板梦中开人，不过Ray很高兴对象不是自己。

13

Mickey生产当天并不是由Ray开车送去医院的。Ray对此耿耿于怀（但Mickey毫不知情），到了想起来就要抓人讲两句的程度，而能被他抓着讲的只有Bunny一个——谁叫人是他送过去的。

“我的三个妹妹生孩子，都是我亲手送去医院的，不知道为什么，我和这档子事相当有缘份。你看过《活色生香》没有？

“Ray，我想不通有什么好问的，老板的反应你都能猜到。说了什么？没说什么，就是坐在，呃，倚在后座上骂脏话。哦，那天运气不错，我们一共就碰到一个红灯，Mickey让我不要闯，交警就在边上。

“提到谁……的确是提到你了，他说，‘Fuck you, Ray’，就这一句没有了，不要再问了。”

Ray确实就是想听这句，Ray满意了。

14

当天Ray驱车马不停蹄地赶到的时候，Rosalind已经在那里了，她刚好在离医院不出两条街道的商区逛街，因此到得格外快。“我讨厌见血，当然是你去陪。”Rosalind舒服地陷在高级会员休息室的软沙发里，腿边还有几个巴宝莉的袋子，“而且我相信他没问题的。”

Mickey委实没有问题，护士说的。护士说，先生，您是我见过最坚强的产妇。Mickey没力气从可怖的疼痛和眩晕感中给她一个白眼。Ray比他紧张，一直急促地呼吸——Mickey也一时间没力气让他少待在边上碍事。

无菌病房终于迎来了第一声啼哭。Ray在感到新奇的同时生理性地眼眶湿润，伸手就要去抱。“是你生的？”Mickey的声音还很虚弱，但语气并不，接过护士手里的小婴儿，是个女孩。Ray识趣地退到一旁，Rosalind不知何时闪了进来，笑意盈盈地向操刀医生和病床两侧的护士致谢，然后掏出手机，留下了她、Mickey和小小女孩的美好合影，“我做妈妈了，”她心满意足地说，没有任何人反驳，“Ray，准备一个下周末的Party，我要和小宝贝一起参加。”

“我没力气去。”Mickey说。

“亲爱的，你不用去，”Rosalind的语气相当轻快，“好好休息。”她看向病房一角的Ray，Ray点头表示他会照顾。

“她叫Lily。”Rosalind告诉护士，指挥她们去登记，再一次露出了笑容，“我就知道会是个女孩儿。”她给了Mickey还黏着汗的额头一个吻。

要数她最喜欢这个事故的结果。

End.


End file.
